Punk-Ideologien
Die Punk-Ideologien sind verschiedene Ansichten und Einstellungen, die in der Punk-Subkultur vertreten werden. Verkürzt gesagt, Punk ist links. Politischer Anarchismus ... mit Herrschaftsform Anti-Autoritarismus. Geisteshaltung Individualismus ... Geisteshaltung Schon bei den Ursprüngen des Punk ging es immer um die individuelle Freiheit. Man will selbstbestimmt Handeln. Das Gegenteil von diesem Individualismus als Geisteshaltung ist der Konformismus. Das war am Anfang ziemlich ziellos, man wollte in erster Linie rebellieren und schockieren. Es ging von dem Bands aus. Die individualistische Haltung im Punk drückt sich insbesondere in der Musik (gegen den Konformismus der Musikindustrie), der Kleidung (Anti-Mode) und Bier trinken (Anti-Arbeit) aus. Wertesystem Die Geisteshaltung ist vom Wertesystem zu unterscheiden, von dem was als relevant angesehen wird. Individualismus als Wertesystem bedeutet, das Individuum steht im Mittelpunkt. Die Interessen der Gruppe werden denen des Einzelnen untergeordnet. Das Gegenteil ist der Kollektivismus. Politische Ideologie Die politische Ideologie ist eine theoretische Formulierung einer Gesellschaftsform. Die wichtigen modernen politischen Ideologien wurden alle im 19. Jh. formuliert, zuvor gab es hauptsächlich Monarchien. In Europa steigerte sich das bis zum christlich legitimierten Absolutismus. *'Liberalismus' - (aus dem Individualismus) - ursprünglich gegen den Absolutismus des 18. und frühen 19. Jahrhundert. *'Konservativismus' - ursprünglich gegen den Liberalismus. *'Sozialismus' - (aus dem Kollektivismus) - ursprünglich gegen den Konservativismus. *'Anarchismus' - keine zentrale Herrschaft, keine Strukturen - verbindet liberale und soziale Elemente. *'Rechts' - eindimensionale Betrachtung: liberal-konservative Linie *'Links' - eindimensionale Betrachtung: liberal-sozial-anarchische Linie Herrschaftsform Die Herrschaftsform bedeutet die konkrete Ausbildung der Gesellschaft. Wer übt Macht aus, wer kontrolliert ? *'Totalitarismus' - der totale gleichgeschaltete Wahnsinnn *'Autoritarismus' - üble Diktaturen wie im größten Teil der Welt heute. *'Demokratischer Rechtsstaat' - (s.a.: Staatsform Demokratie) *'Anarchismus' - keine zentrale Herrschaft, keine Strukturen - (ist gleich Ideologie) ---- < Kopie von Wikipedia, 2007: > Soziale und Politische Ideologien Dies sind einige verschiedene politische Ideologien im Punk. Die folgende Liste ist grob geordnet, wie stark diese Ideologien in der Punk-Szene vertreten sind. Es ist zu beachten, dass sich diese Rangfolge mit der Zeit geändert hat und sich dementsprechend auch wieder ändern kann, und dass diese Ideologien nicht dem Punk allein vorbehalten sind. Anarchismus Viele Punks sehen sich selber als Anarchisten. Diese Bewegung im Punk ist die gleiche wie bei traditionellen Anarchisten. Bezeichnet wird es als Anarcho Punk. Einige bekannte Bands wie z.B. The Exploited oder die Sex Pistols sangen zwar auch über Anarchie, allerdings ist es bei ihnen eher als Chaos zu verstehen, statt als wirklicher Anarchismus. Sozialismus The Clash waren die erste wirklich politische Band in der Punk Szene und brachten somit die Ideen des Sozialismus in die Szene. Einige der ersten Oi! Bands vertraten ebenfalls eine grobe Form des Sozialismus und propagierten den Stolz, zur Arbeiterklasse zu gehören, oftmals auch gemischt mit Patriotismus. So sangen sie z.B. über Arbeitslosigkeit, Polizeigewalt und "Working Class Power" (Die Kraft der Arbeiterklasse). Apolitisch Viele Punks sehen sich auch als unpolitisch an. So z.B. die Band GBH, oder auch G.G. Allin. Dennoch finden sich in ihren Texten sozialkritische Meinungen, wie soziale Probleme, oder auch die Zerschlagung des derzeitigen Systems. Dennoch will man sich weder dem linken, noch dem rechten Flügel zugehörig fühlen. Dies ist der Fall bei den meisten Oi!-Bands. Straight Edge Straight Edge ist eine Lebenseinstellung, die Alkohol, Tabak und sonstige Drogen ablehnt. Es ist eine persönliche Einstellung, um sich besser zu fühlen und die Welt besser wahrnehmen zu können. Manche Edger lehnen auch Koffein ab, andere z.B. lehnen auch Sex außerhalb einer Beziehung ab. Manche verbinden mit Straight Edge auch Vegetarismus und Veganismus. Straight Edge entstand in der Hardcore-Punk-Szene Anfang der 80er Jahre. Der Name stammt vom gleichnamigen Song der Band Minor Threat. Die Gründe Straight Edge zu leben sind dabei verschieden, manche machen es aus persönlichen Gründen, andere sehen darin aber auch politische Gründe, sowie eine Ablehnung der in der Punk-Szene oftmals vorkommenden Lebensweise der Selbstzerstörung und Realitätsflucht. Straight Edge geht oft Hand in Hand mit der DIY-Einstellung im Punk, da Edger der Ansicht sind, ihr Leben selbst in der Hand zu haben, bedeutet auch, autonom und unabhängig zu sein. Somit ist Straight Edge auch meist in der Anarcho-Punk-Bewegung verbreitet, aus der die DIY-Einstellung stammt. Die meisten Edger sind auch der Meinung, dass ein sozialer Wandel nicht von Leuten herbeigeführt werden kann, die die meiste Zeit verschwenden und ihr Hirn vernebeln. Es ist somit oft auch eine Ablehnung der von vielen durchgeführten "Rebellion" in Form von übermäßigem Alkoholgenuss. Konservatismus Eine relativ neu entstandene Richtung des Punk, der allerdings nur ein kleiner Teil der Szene angehört. Diese Punks fühlen sich zwar als solche, sehen sich aber als konservativ, da sie sowohl linke Ideologien, als auch Anarchismus ablehnen. Michale Graves (ehemaliger Sänger der Misfits) sagte, er glaube, dass der DIY-Lebensstil das Punk Äquivalent zum Thatcherismus darstelle. Neo-Nazismus and Nationalismus Nazi-Punks haben eine rechtsradikale, nationalistische, faschistische und rassistische Ideologie, die ähnlich derer von rechten Skinheads ist. Nihilismus Punk wird von den Medien auch manchmal mit Nihilismus in Verbindung gebracht, da einige Punks tatsächlich nihilistische Ansichten propagieren. So haben z.B. Lieder der Sex Pistols, oder auch von G.G. Allin nihilistische und egozentrische Inhalte. Liberalismus Liberale Punks waren seit Beginn des Punk in dieser Subkultur und meistens stehen sie auch auf der linkspolitischen Seite. Kritik an der Punk Ideologie Die Ideologie des Punks wurde sowohl von außen, als auch von der Szene selbst kritisiert. Crass z.B. schrieben Songs wie "White Punks on Hope", der Joe Strummer von The Clash Ausverkauf und Verrat an seinen sozialistischen Prinzipien vorwarf, sowie auch den Song "Punk is Dead", welche die gesamte Szene angriff. Der Dead Kennedys Frontman Jello Biafra beschuldigte Maximum RocknRoll des "Punk-Fundamentalismus" als diese ablehnten für Alternative Tentacles Records zu werben, weil sie der Meinung waren, es sei kein Punk. Eine weitere Kritik kam von den Conservative Punks, die der Ansicht sind, dass die heutigen Punks nur noch Hippies mit Iros seien. Von außerhalb wurde Punk u.a. von Jim Goad kritisiert, der in seinem Essay "The Underground is A Lie!" behauptete, dass viele Punks nur Heuchler seien. Er schreibt darin, dass viele sich benähmen, als seien sie arm, während sie verschwiegen, dass sie aus der Mittelschicht stammten. In http://www.unpopart.org/texts/farts.html "Farts from Underground" behauptet er, dass das DIY niemals irgendetwas eigenes neues produziert hätte, und dass es schlechter Qualität erlaube, als klasse dargestellt zu werden. Desweiteren behauptet er, dadurch, dass Punk so politisch und propagandistisch geworden sei, sei die Punk-Subkultur langweiliger als der Mainstream geworden und auch, dass Punk mittlerweile veralteter und zurückgebliebener sei, als der Mainstream gegen den er sich richte. Weitere Kritik kommt von der Gruppe Aristasia, eine rein weibliche Subkultur, die Teil der traditionellen Schule der Philosophie ist. Von ihnen wird behauptet, dass Punk nichts anderes mache, als den Leichnam des Establishments zu treten, da dieses schon seit 1965 nicht mehr existiere. Sie bezeichnen es als "Die Doktrin des Pappkameraden Feindes" und behaupten je mehr die Punks gegen den Status Quo rebellierten, desto mehr würden sie ein Teil davon. In einem Interview mit einem Fanzine, sagte deren Medienbeauftragte Marianne Martindale, wenn man sich selbst als nichtkonform bezeichne, ordne man sich selbst in eine soziale Norm ein. http://www.aristasia.co.uk/outlanderinterview.html Die Aristasianer erklären, dass diese Theorie auch auf andere Jugendkulturen übertragbar sei, wie z.B. Hip Hop, Gothic, Skinheads, Black Metal, oder Hippies. Manche kritisieren DIY auch als eine Form, die nur denen möglich ist, die auch das Geld dafür haben, da es Menschen mit wenig Geld gar nicht möglich sei ein eigenen Label hochzuziehen, oder die Zeit dafür zu finden, sich seine eigenen Klamotten zu machen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Ideologie